


that time we made a video with prompt generator

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, KenHina Week, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, YouTube Video, cute kenhina, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: shouyou finds a prompt generator and gives kenma something to make a new videokenhina week day 1: time skip
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	that time we made a video with prompt generator

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this may not be as accurate as it should, but it's cute, so...
> 
> also, english is not my first language!!

He couldn’t remember who had the brilliant idea that this would be good content for one of his non-stream videos on his youtube channel. Really, he was kinda annoyed, but Shouyou was smiling so brightly beside him the ‘no’ he tried to say died on its way up his throat.  _ How _ can you say no when the sunshine himself were smiling at you with hopeful stars in his brown eyes?

It wasn’t easy. Actually, it was impossible. At least for him, being his boyfriend of some years already - and extremely whipped. Not that it wasn’t mutual, because it was. Obviously so, and that makes both of them really,  _ really _ happy.

So, here he was, sitting on his comfy sofa besides his favorite person, with his favorite pet on his lap, his (unfortunately) best friend behind the camera ready to start the filming of one of his most famous series of videos - the best friend tag with Shouyou. It was the kind of video who needed the most re-filmings and editions from his staff and Kuroo, who was the most active in social medias, so they wouldn’t accidentally say to the world they are dating - and all videos with Shouyou were extremely popular, Kenma only kept doing it because of popular demand, but tried as hard as he could to film as few videos as he could, and mostly were vlog about volleyball matches or friendly games somewhere in town when everybody was available.

Anyway.

“Hey, everyone.” he started after the cue “I heard your crying pleas and now I’m here with your one and only… Ninja Shouyou!” he gestures his hands as if showing a product.

“Yes! I’m back, guys!” he said with a bright smile “Kenma asked me if I wanted to do another video with the friend tag thing and I said yes!”

He was so excited, it was cute.

“Yes, and I didn’t know what to do about, so I asked Shouyou if he had any ideas and he found this…” he took his phone out of his pocket and showed the screen to the camera “This is a prompt generator he found on the internet, so we are going to put our names and see what they say and just… talk? And probably laugh about it.” Kenma smiled a little, looking at his boyfriend.

“Yeah and we’re recording the screen so nobody can cheat!”

“Let’s do the first one?”

“Let’s!”

Kuroo laughed silently behind the camera, hiding it behind his hand.

“So, Shouyou as person A and Kenma as person B. Generate and…”

“Why can’t I be person B?”

“Because you’re my guest.”

“It’s because you don’t like to stand out, right?” he laughed.

“Shh, let’s read.” Kenma pushed Shouyou a little, eyes concentrated on his phone “‘ Shouyou and Kenma are neighbors, and Kenma keeps waking Shouyou up by setting a really loud alarm in the middle of the night. Why they do this is up to you.’ What does that mean?! Give me a reason, you’re a generator!”

Shouyou laughed loud, hands on stomach and head thrown back.

“Kenma you’re so bad at this!” he said after calming down.

The other just made an unhappy face before continuing “First of all, why would I be awake in the middle of the night?”

“You’re always awake, Kenma. But it would probably be about some game release or something. You  _ do _ that in real life.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense.” he shrugged “Ok, next. You read.”

“Ok, ok.” Shouyou laughed again “‘Shouyou keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Kenma only wants to go to sleep.’ This is actually our lives. Huh.” he had an amazed expression on his face “Sometimes I start to think things when I’m about to sleep and always message our group chat about it and Kenma’s answers usually are ‘go to sleep, Shoyou, it’s 2 in the morning.” he laughed.

“You always have these strange questions when you’re supposed to sleep.” it was clear by his expression how much he was judging the other “Ok, now it’s me again. Generate… ‘Kenma and Shouyou attempting to do homework’ HA that never happened!” Kenma was too pleased, getting up and scaring their cat “We were in different grades and different schools, so Shouyou asked his club manager for help and I always did my homework as soon as possible so I could game.”

Kuroo laughed loud, trying to muffling with his hands and failing - winning a glare from his best friend.

“Wow, you’re so obvious, Kenma.” Shouyou said with a laugh “Don’t glare at me! Let me read the next. This is too long, next. ‘Shouyou letting Kenma warm their cold hands under their shirts’. I think this happened once, but your hands are always cold because you keep playing something. I think Kuroo suffered this more than me.” he looked up, clearly thinking about it.

“I did.” Kuroo said.

“I hate you both.” Kenma said, wrinkling his nose with displeasure “I think this is the last one, we talk too much.”

“You’re just out of shape because you don’t play volley anymore.” Shouyou showed his tongue childishly “Your turn.”

“Fine… Ugh this is so untrue, next.”

“Kenma!” Shouyou laughed again.

“You both are too bad at this.” Kuroo said.

“Shut up, peasant.” Kenma imitated his boyfriend, showing his tongue to his best friend “Ok, so ‘They are high school students. kenma gets detention. shouyou, not wanting to be alone, joins them’ I feel like this could be true.”

“I’m sorry Kenma.” Shouyou said, getting up and taking Kenma’s hands in his with a dramatic sigh “I love you, I really,  _ really _ love you, but I’m too afraid to go to detention.”

Kenma laughed softly, swaying before collapsing on the sofa.

“One last, one last!” Kuroo asked, trying not to laugh.

“Who’s turn is now?” Kenma looked from his boyfriend to his friend.

“You go.”

“Ok. Oh, please, Shouyou getting up  _ after _ me? That’s impossible. Next. ‘Kenma being abducted by aliens and falling in love with Shouyou who's an alien scientist whose job it is to do research on Kenma’.” Kenma took a deep breath and looked directed to the camera in silence before “I don’t fall in love.”

That made the other two laugh really loud, Shouyou collapsing to the floor with tears in his eyes, even Kenma tried to hold his laugh, the corner of his lips twitching a little.

“Ok, this is the last one, I promise.” he continued, ignoring the laughs “‘In a world where people have their soulmate's name on their body somewhere, Shouyou and Kenma don't have each other's name, but fall in love anyway’ ok, this is too romantic  _ again _ . This generator is broken.”

“Kenma, please!” only Shouyou hands could be seen as he still was lying on the floor “Fall in love with me even if we’re not soulmates!”

“Soulmates don't need to be romantic, you know.”

“So what? I would write my name in your arm so you could stop complaining about it.”

“Go for it, shrimp!”

The three laughed, before Kenma kicked his boyfriend so he could get up.

“So, this is it, I hope you guys liked this video even if we laughed more than we should. I’ll see you guys next time with a stream of… Kuroo, what game am I playing for steam?”

“Don’t remember.”

“Yeah, we’ll see each other again next time doing something, so see you guys later!” he waved to the camera a little awkwardly, his smile trembling at the edges.

“Bye, guys! I’ll see you on my next game! And don’t forget to support Kenma and my team, ok?” he smiled as brightly as he did in the beginning, waving with his boyfriend.

“And… Cut. That was fun.” Kuroo said, taking the camera off the tripod to see the preview “I think your staff won’t have many things to do, honestly.”

Kenma collapsed back to the sofa “I’m exhausted.”

“Awn, Kenma, don’t be like that. Kuroo-san! Let’s buy food!”

Kenma watched them go with a soft smile, feeling happy after that video. It was really fun and he loved to do silly things with his boyfriend. But he really wanted to nap and cuddle his favorite person - after food, he thought as a promise.

And he did.

Cuddle his Shouyou in their bed after eating snacks and kicking Kuroo out of their apartment.


End file.
